Gone For Good
by LiNk3nPaRkLuVa
Summary: All Jin wanted to do was relax. But after reading the email from Xiaoyu, he'll never be the same. parings are JinXiaoyu and JinLili
1. Chapter 1

**Was up people?! After reading the reviews on how to make my stories better from my first fic, i decided to make another one. but don't worry, this one is SO much better because i didn't rush it this time.**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal people. I don't own Tekken. sigh I wish i did though cause then Jin would be MINE!**

Jin opened his door to his apartment and went to his bed. He plopped down and gave a heavy sigh. "Geez I'm tired. Maybe I shouldn't have challenged Hwoarang." His whole body ached and his stomach was still hurting after Hwoarang had kicked him.

He picked up his laptop and opened up his e-mail. 2 unread messages. He clicked on the first one. _From: Hwoarang_

_I kicked your butt at training Kazama. I bet you're really embarrassed now. Anyways tell Asuka that I'm open for Friday._

"Hn……. Whatever." He clicked on his second one. _From Xiao_

_Why do you continue to lie to me? _"Huh? What does she mean?" _You say that you love me but, I see another girl in your arms. I pretend not to care but the aching in my heart won't go away. I remember those precious moments were we had so much fun. Now all I see is her in those thoughts. Am I not good enough for you?_

_What did I do to make you not love me anymore? I'm tired of crying at night over you. I've tried to please you, but I guess that wasn't enough for you. What more do you want from me? What do you see in Lili? "_Wait?! How does she know about her?"_ She's too dependent on everyone else. She's weak and will want you to defend her. At least I can fight without you trying to save me. All she likes to do is sweet talk you into getting whatever she wants._

_Well none of that matters anymore. I'm leaving you for good. I would rather be alone than to be with you. Don't come crawling to my door when she's over you cause I'm not gonna let you in. It's over between us for GOOD_

He closed the laptop. Tears were forming in his eyes. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number. It was blocked. Jin closed in slowly and put it on his bed side table.

He started crying softly just as the rain came pouring down. Now that Xiaoyu was gone, he realized how much she really meant to him.

**You likey? If i get anough reviews than i'll continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok since people wanted me to continue, i did. But be warned. The ending is weird.**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah i know. geez i wish i didn't have to put this stupid thing.**

Jin was depressed the following days after the e-mail. He didn't bother to go train and he didn't answer any of his calls. Everyday was the same. He would lie in bed and think of Xiaoyu. He thought of her cheerful attitude. He always felt his anger melt away when he looked at her. But now, his heart would hurt more if he thought of her.

2 weeks after the break up, Jin finally decided to send Xiaoyu an e-mail. He opened his laptop up and started writing. He looked over his e-mail one more time before he sent it.

_Dear Xiaoyu,_

_I'm sorry for what I've done. I never meant to make you cry. I'm always trying to make everyone happy. I didn't want Lili to be upset, but I didn't want you to be either. I don't know why I chose her over you, but I regret it now._

_Please give me another chance. I want us to be together. You're a great girl, wait scratch that out, a great woman. I miss you every day. I want to see your beautiful face again. I'm lonely without you. There's no one like you. Please just Please let me be the man in your life._

He sent the letter and started crying again. He hoped this would work. A few hours later, Jin heard a bing from his computer. He rushed to it and opened it up.

_From: Xiaoyu_

_Jin do you not understand? I'm over you for good. Steve and I are going out now. He's everything you couldn't be. I don't want you in my life anymore. Stop e-mailing me and leave me alone. You're nothing to me anymore. Stay out of my life._

Jin was heart broken. Xiaoyu would never forgive him. He stared at the screen in disbelief. He picked up the computer and threw it at the wall. He screamed and punched the wall, leaving an indent. He started sobbing. He prayed every night that he would have her in his arms again. But that wish would never come true.

There was no more meaning in Jin's life. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He had lost his only love. The devil inside of him was getting stronger with Jin's sadness. Within a few days, Jin's mind was utterly consumed by the devil gene. He disappeared in the middle of the night never to be seen by his friends again.

**Told you it was strange. When i reread in again, even i was shocked on how it ended. i'm not going to continue this. but if you want me to make a story with your favorite pairing from Tekken, i will. just leave it in the review and hopefully i'll make one for the lucky person.**


End file.
